A Lesson Learned
by tinabug
Summary: (COMPLETE)Naraku has been spying on Kag but she doesn't know.What happens when they meet and something happens to Inu.Can evryone together stop Inu from going mad or will some die.PLEASE READ and REVIEW! A narkag. read my other stories to.
1. Shocking News andBell

'Man I'm gonna be so late' Kagome thought as she ran home to get ready and go to Feudal Japan. She got home, ran up the stairs yelling 'hi' 'bye' to her family. When she got to the well she yelled bye i love you one last time and jumped in. When she resurfaced on the other side a brown furball launched itself to her. She caught him while laughing. "How are you doing today Shippou," Kagome asked. "I'm so glad your back Kagome. Inuyasha's been so mean to me while you were gone. He hit me and called me useless," He answered. They were now almost to the village when Sango came riding on Kilala.  
  
"Hey Sango! How's it going sis?" asked Kagome. "Hey everything's great Gome except Miroku won't keep his hands to himself." Sango answered. "By the way where is Miroku or Inuyasha. He usually meets me at the well." "Well Miroku is unconcious and I trust you know why. As for Inuyasha he left early this morning and hasn't been back since."  
  
"Oh. Well um okay then. Let's get back to the village," Kagome said.'Probably with that damn courpse Kikyou. Can't he just realize she's dead and now lives with part of my soul. MY soul. I'll get it back though. I fell kinda sorry for Kikyou though.She died to keep the Shikon no tama dormant.Now that responsibility is mine. Sonn my private training will be done and then i'm leaving. shippou will come with me."Hey Kagome" Sango said interupting her thoughts. "What are you thinking about. Since your traing is almost complete are you gonna be leaving."  
  
"Yes Sango. Shippou will be coming with me." Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and her family all new of her secret training."Allright but I have a gift for you." Sango said. She then whistled. Out came a cat demon that looked ike Kilala. "Her name is Bell. Please take her with you. Her former owner died," added Sango. Kagome hugged her while thanking her. Bell hoped to Kagome's shoulder and licked her face. The cat looked like Kilal but the tip of her tail was purple with red rings. The diamond on her forhead was blue and she had yellow stripes on each ear.  
  
"She is a very special cat demon. She's called a mystic cat. Not only does she use fire but ice, lightning, and wind. It seems she has chosen you as her next owner. She'll no longer transform for anyone but you. When she does it'll be blue spirit energy. It looks just like the energy around your arrows. Her kind is very rare now,'' Sango explained.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sango and gave her a hug while thanking her again. Kagome then walked over to Bell and picked her up while petting her and letting her curl up in her arms to sleep. Shippou jumped up on her shoulder and they headed back to the village. Both mystic cat and fire cat asleep and content in their master's arms. 


	2. The Silkbag and Waterfight

"Hello. How are my two favorite beautiful young ladies doing today?" Miroku said as he greeted them at the village. "Oh who's the cat demon," he asked. "Well her name is Bell. She is a mystic cat demon.Sango brought her to me as a gift for when I leave," Kagome stated."Oh well I have something for you as well."He walked into the hut and came back out with a blue silk bag. "Open it," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome pulled the string holding the bag together. When it opened she gasped. There were two demon exterminating outfits, one red and one blue miko outfits,and two silk kimonos. One of the taijya outfits was blue with black armor. The others was identical to Sangos. She traced her fingers over the two kimonos. The first one was blue with slits on each side to mid-thigh for movement. It had lightning bolts and gold trimming. The second one was pure white with intricate gold, silver, and lavender colored designs. It had no slits and came with a matching pair of slippers.  
  
"Thank you so much Miroku," she said as she hugged him. She then wrapped the bag up and grabbed Bell and Shippou."Let's get inside and eat before Inuyasha gets back. It might be hard to explain Bell and why i don't have anymore ramen or school books, and that i'm not going home anymore."Kagome said. They went inside and fixed a meal.  
  
"Ha so your back without me having to come get you for once wench," Inuyasha said as he came in and got a bowl of food to sit down with. Halfway through eating he said, "What the heck is that thing. It almost resembles Kilala. What's with the new bag and I don't smell any ramen." Kagome sighed, picked up Bell and said, "This is Bell. She is a mystic cat demon. She is mine and will be with me from now on. The new bag has some things in it. I didn't bring any ramen nor any school books. I will no longer be going back home." Inuyasha sat there dumb founded for a minute.  
  
"Ha. So you finally realized your place wench. Well tomorrow morning we leave. Got it." Just as he finished speaking Bell gave him a warning growl. "Sorry Inuyasha but we will be staying her for two days. Kaeda, Sango, Miroku, and I have some bussiness to attend to," Kagome said before Bell tried anything. Before he could respond Kagome, Bell, Sango, and Kilala left to go bathe. Shippou decided to stay and watch the lechorous monk.  
  
On the way to the springs the two cat demons pranced around playing with each other."They've become fast friends haven't they," Sango commented. Kagome just nodded and both girls laughed. They were now arriving at the springs. "Bell please search the place. Make sure no one is around," Kagome said. Bell meowed and transformed, a soft blue light around her. She took off and came back a second later while landing. She shook her head no to indicate no one was aound.  
  
"Yes," both girls said as they got in. So Kagome just one more day of training. How's it feel," Sango asked."I'm glad but I'm beggining to doubt in taking Shippou with me. It'd be better for him to stay here and train,"Kagome answered.  
  
Just then Bell and Kilala pounced on the two unsuspecting girls, making them go underwater. When they came up the cat demons had taken on their large form since the spring was huge. The cats used their tails and paws while the girls used their hands to slap water at each other. After about a ten minute water fight they got out and went back to the village. Soon as they got back they all decided to go to bed. They were all tired from their bath/waterfight.  
  
Inuyahsa watched them come in and go to sleep. He had heard their laughter and little fight all the way in the hut. How two strong women and two cat demons could be so carefree was unknown to him. What else that was bothering him was the fact Kagome wasn't going home anymore. He could also tell she was getting stronger.By how much he couldn't tell. After a while of thinking and checking the area he went to sleep. 


	3. Naraku Spies and Bell Talks

"Kagome," a voice said. The young priestess woke up to see who had called for her. "Over here to your left." She looked only to find Bell. She gasped. It couldn't be her. Could it? "Bell, are you the one who called my name out. How can you talk?'' "Yes Kagome. It was me. Let's go for a walk. I'll explain things to you then.'' ''Okay Bell.'' Kagome got up and put on some slippers and followed Bell out the door.  
  
Inuyasha woke up when he heard Kagome talking to herself. When she got up to go outside he was gonna follow but didn't. The cat demon already was. Besides Kagome knew not to go to far.  
  
Outside Kagome and Bell were to where they could almost talk. Bell was now in her large form. They came to the springs and sat down. Kagome cuddled up to the large cat demon who was bigger than Kilala. Unknown to them they were being watched. Naraku had seen everthying up to this point. He wanted to find out who this girl was after she destroyed his miasma and forced him into a new body. He was finding himself obsessed over her. He now had a great deal of respect for her.  
  
''Kagome, like Sango told you i'm special. I am able to talk to you. Only you Sango, Kilala, and your mate[when you find one] will be able to understand me. To the others it will sound as if were meowing to each other. My former owner was as sweet, kind, and caring as you. But surprisingly you are much much stronger than her. Kagome there is something about yourself that you may not know. You are an immortal. You will never die. Your wondering how i know and you don't. Well for once my race is allowed only to serve immortals. My former owner Kamina, was said to be one of the most powerful, but you are two times as strong if not more. You are not Kikyou's reincarnation. I sometimes have visions. When your through training and we bond you'll have them to. You were sent to the future in the hope that your power would grow. Your true father and mother are Kenji and Trista. They were both strong and caring people. When you and i bond you will be able to see them but they can't see you,'' Bell explained.  
  
''What is this bond you speak of? I can't believe i'm immortal,'' said Kagome. ''Well you and i will mix our blood together. That will bond us. After that no matter where we are we can always know when the other is in trouble It would probably be best not to take Shippou when we leave. Besides Kaede can train him,'' Bell explained. ''Your right. I'll tell him in the morning he's not coming. Since i'll be training with Sango first would you like to come? You know so we can feel each other out. Does Sango already know you can talk? What of Kilala?'' Kagome questioned.''Yes i'll train with you. She knows i can talk but Kilala can't. Now get on me. We'll get back faster that way,'' Bell said.  
  
Naraku had overheard the whole thing. He had adsorbed a cat demon once and could understand there language. 'Interesting. She'll be leaving her group. Maybe i can get a chance to talk to her then. I just can't believe she's immortal. I will be when i complete the shikon no tama. I know she'll take every jewel shard with her. Maybe i can get her to help me. I've heard of Kamina and if Kagome is twice as strong i'll need to be careful. She could be my equal. She is so beautiful. I will try and get her to be mine.' he thought. He then took off to his castle to plan. He'd be back tomorrow. 


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. This is my very first fanfic of any type ever. I plan on writing more but only when i'm halfway to three fourths done with this one. Also depending on how many reviews i recieve. You can flame me if you want. I accept any and all reviews given. This will be a Naraku and Kagome fic. kikyou will die. As you can already tell Kagome isn't really from the future but the past. She is part of a very rare human species. She's immortal. This story takes place after the episode of showdown at Naraku's castle. Also before she meets Kouga. I may put him in here but i'm not entirely sure as of it. I've only gotten one more chapter typed and ready to post. I'll wait til next week to post. I would very much hear what ya'll think. Should Sesshoumaru be in here. Ofcours he hasn't meet Rin yet either. How would ya'll like to see Kag and Nar get together.You know fast or slow. Should Kag turn evil or Nar turn good or both stay the same way yet still love each other. This also happens before the miasma scene.So kikyou does not have Kagome's jewel shards. Let's just say Naraku got a new body a different way. Should Kag use the jewel to make him a demon or a spell.  
  
Heres some things to vote on okay fall in love fast or fall in love slow kag turn evil or stay good nar turn good or stay evil use spell or demon how kikyou dies{i'll take a few ideas and put them up for u to choose} should Kouga appear should Sesshoumaru appear  
  
I will probably update every week maybe 2 chaps or more a week. I've got a very busy summer but if you review quickly i'll update quicker. Also send me some pairings you would like to see should i start a new story. i do all kinds of pairings even girl/girl but no boy/boy. that's really kinda hard to write anyways i haven't read alot of fanfic but if it looks like i stole it from your story i'm really really sorry. just tell me and i will immediatly change it okay. that's all. thanks for reading and reviewing. also if your writing a story give me the name so i can read and review on it.  
  
Ja ne 


	5. Training and More Gifts

By the time everyone woke up Bell and Kagome were back. Soon as breakfast was done and they were outside Kagome said, ''Sango, we shall depart now.'' She then turned to Bell and said,''Bell transform'' Sango turned and said,'' Kilala transform.'' Before anyone could say anything they'd already taken to the sky. No one noticed she and Sango both had swords strapped to their sides.  
  
When they were far enough away and came to a clearing they landed. Kagome went into the bushes to change into a pair of practice fighting clothes. She came out and said.''Sango, Bell and I talked last night. She came so i could train with her and so we can get to know each others moves. Shippou will stay. Now let's get started.'' Sango nodded her head knowing not to argue and got into stance.  
  
Sango charged first bringing her sword straight down. Kagome brought up Kinberuri, her sword, and gracefully blocked it. Pretty soon they were both going all out. Both of their movements were precise and graceful. After 45 minutes straight they sit down to take a break. ''Kagome this is your last session with me. You wwill have completed my training. Now we'll use Kilala and Bell. But not all out at first. It is alot different let me assure you,''Sango said. Both cat demons stratched from their nap and transformed.  
  
This time Kagome and Bell charged first. Sango and Kilala jumped aside just in time. Sango had to block Kinberuri. They trained for an hour and a half til both demons and girls were tired. By now it was almost lunchtime. They decided to rest then head back.  
  
''Where were you two all morning,'' asked Inuyasha when they got back. '' None of your bussiness Inuyasha. Now I need to talk to Kaede,'' Kagome said as she got through eating and stood up.  
  
''Kaede,'' Kagome called out as she entered the hut.''Yes child. What do you need.'' Kaede asked as she came out and sat down. '' I wish to leave Shippou here so he can train. It will be to dangerous for him to come,''Kagome said. ''Alright he may stay. I will train him myself. Your training is now complete. Remember always expect the unexpected and trust your heart. Now, I have a very special gift for you. Come with me,'' Kaede said.  
  
Kagome got up and followed the old woman o the shrine. Once there she opened a door Kagome never knew was there before. Kagome walked in and looked where Kaede pointed. There on the alter was the most beautiful bow and arrow she'd ever seen before. The arrows were made of pure drystal. The tips were of a darker blue and extremely sharp. Theshaft waslight blue with matallic blue feathers at the end. The bow was made of a solid blue crystal with pure golden ends. The crystal for the arrows was see through. The arrow bag was made out of leaather with solid gold trimmings.  
  
''It's so pretty,''Kagome said. She finally got the courage to go up and touch it. When she touched it both her and the bow started glowing gold. ''So I was correct. That bow is enchanted. It chooses its owner.I was hoping it'd accept you. The arrows willl always return to you,''Kaede said. ''Oh!,'' exclaimed Kagome. ''I need to find Shippou and explain to him that he's to stay here,'' Kagome said as she went out to find him.  
  
Inuyasha was outside when she walked out. He saw the bow and arrows strapped to her back. 'Where did she get those? Wait she came out of there with those. Could that really be the mystic bow and arrows Kikyou told me about before. They have to be but Kikyou could never touch the bow and arrows. Both would always shock her. If those are the mystic bow and arrows, Kagome must be really strong' he thought.  
  
Kagome by now had Shippou and was walking with him. When they were a little ways from the village Kagome siad,'' Shippou, when I leave you are to stay here and train with Kaede. Please do not argue. I will come back and visit whenever I can. I promise.'' Shippou looked sad but agreed. She picked him up and headed back to the village. 


	6. Farewells and Bonding

Naraku watched as the group packed up to leave. All but Inuyasha knew Kagome wasn't packing to leave with them but to go on her own with Bell. 'I wonder how she's going to get away. She'll probably wind up using those prayer beads. This ought to be quit amusing' Naraku thought as he leaned back to watch the scene unfold.  
  
Kagome had packed the clothes Miroku gave her plus a few more and a small amount of herbs. Her sword was carefully hidden. She sit the bag by the now large Bell. Sango was sniffling while trying not to cry but a few tears streaked down her face. Miroku looked sad while Shippou bawled his eyes out. Inuyasha just looked dumbstruck. He was wondering why everyone was sad and why Kagome was hugging everyone.  
  
''Goodbye,'' Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha. ''Hey where do you think your going,'' asked Inuyasha. ''I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it. I've been secretly training. Honestly I can put Kikyou to shame. Don't try following me or else,'' Kagome said as she hugged her friends one last time, then climbed on Bell and took off. They were out of site in a matter of moments. All but Inuyasha realized she had all their jewel shards with her.  
  
'Hey where is Kagome going? I can't believe she left. Feh. She'll probable come crawling back. Kikyou is better anyway. No way Kagome could put her to shame. She must've lied.' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Bell kept going for about three to four hours. ''Bell you see the clearing ahead? Stop there. I'll make some lunch,'' Kagome said.''Okay,'' Bell answered.Whe they landed Kagome put her pack down. She got some firewood and Bell used her powers to start a fire. She then got the mystic bow and arrows to go hunting while asking Bell to guard the campsite.  
  
Not to far away Kagome found a deer. She shot it through the heart so as to not cause pain. When the deer died the arrow dissappeared and reappeared behind her in the holder. She said a silent prayer and took over half the meat, leaving the rest for nature to dispose of.  
  
''So Bell, it's just the two of us. When would you like for us to be bonded.'' Kagome asked.''After lunch we will go to the western lands. We're less likely to be attacked there. After we bond both of us will feel weak,''Bell answered. After they ate Kagome got on Bell and they took off full speed toward the western lands.  
  
When they were almost to the western lands Kagome asked,'' What about Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands? He's tried to kill us several times for tetsuiga.'' "Well he was after Inuyasha. Not you. Besides if he finds us bonding he won't interfer. He is very respectful of demon traditions. That's why i suggested we go there. He'll know the minute we get to his lands,'' Bell said.  
  
''Let's land and walk. I'll carry you. You must be tired. It's only a thirty minute walk away anyway,'' Kagome said. They landed and Bell went to small form and jumped into Kagome's arms.''Be careful Kagome. I smell three demons,'' Bell said. ''And I feel four jewel shards,'' Kagome added. She could feel the jewel shards coming closer and closer. They'd be on them in ten minutes or less.  
  
Kagome looked down at Bell and the cat demon nodded her head in understanding. They could feel the demons surrounding them. All of a sudden three demons were in front of them. Bell immediately jumped down and transformed. ''The middle black bear has two shards in in't forehead. The left wolf demon has one in it's right paw. The right hawk demon has one in it's left wing,'' Kagome informed Bell.  
  
''So it's true that you can see jewel shards. Looks like our lucky day boys. Girl you and that cat can live but your going to help us fi......'' That's all the bear demon got out of his mouth before a tentacle went straight through his forehead. The tentacle came out with the two jewel shards. It then attacked the two other demons, killing them and removing the jewel shards. ''Farewell my lady. Please keep safe and here,'' a voice said as the tentacle gave the jewel pieces to Kagome then disappeared.  
  
''What was that all about? Who's voice was that? It sounded kinda familiar.Almost like Naraku's but he wouldn't give me the shards. Would he? Oh well. Let's get going,''Kagome said as she got on Bell and they took off.  
  
'She remembered my voice. I'm pleased. I don't mean her harm. It will take alot to get her to trust me.Tonight she will need my protection. After the bonding ceremony she'll be to weak to defend herself. Nothing will happen to her. I'll kill anyone who wants to hurt her' Naraku thought as he leaped from tree limb to tree limb while following her.  
  
''Be careful. Let's find a clearing to camp in,'' Kagome siad from atop Bell. They were now in Sesshoumaru's forest. Kagome already guessed he knew they were here. It would only be a matter of time til he showed up. 'I can already feel his aura coming very fast' Kagome thought.  
  
By the time they found a clearing a voice was heard.''What are you doing in my lands.'' They turned to find none other than Sesshoumaru. ''Don't I know you? Yes. Aren't you my half-breed half-brother's wench,'' Fluffy said. ''I am not that jerks woman. I never will be either. I am here because this is the safest place for me and Bell to bond,'' Kagome said.  
  
''You finally left the half-breeded mutt. Ah yes. I can sense an increase in your powers. But what business does a mortal have bonding with a cat demon,'' Fluffy asked. ''Not mortal,'' Kagome said. Fluffy raised an eyebrow and said,'' Well your not demon so what are you?'' Kagome laughed then said,'' I'm an immortal. My parents were Trista and Kenji. This isn't just a normal cat demon. Look closer.'' Fluffy's eyes showed some surprise but he looked at the cat demon closer.  
  
''It can't be. The mystic cat demons were all wiped out. You must be telling the truth. Mystic cat demons only bond with immortals. Very well. You may stay in my lands, but know this. The half-breed is not welcomed here. I will stay with you tonight so no one will harm you,'' Fluffy said. ''Thank you very much. I have nothing to do with that half- breed anymore. The only thing i'm interested in is restoring the shikon no tama,'' Kagome said. ''What do you want with the shikon,'' Fluffy asked. ''I am it's guardian and i'm also responsible for it being shattered,'' she said.  
  
''How, may i ask, did you break the jewel,'' Fluffy asked. ''A crow demon ate it, i shot it. The arrow hit the jewel and it shattered. Now please excuse me Lord Sesshou,aru. I must go get some firewood before complete nightfall.'' She waited til he nodded his head to leave. She grabbed the mystic bow and arrows to take with her while telling Bell to stay behind.  
  
'She moves incrediably fast. Even for an immortal. I think i've heard of Trista and Kenji.Yes they were the ones who sent their daughter to the future. So she has returned. She'll be even faster when she bonds. Perhaps as fast as me. Now this mystic cat demon. It has strange markings. Even for a mystic. What was the name she called it? Bell. That's it. Why does that name sound familiar? Ah yes. There was an immortal named Kamina who owned a mystic cat demon called Bell. Could that be the same cat. It looks just like the portaits. What kind of demon lord would i be if i didn't know this. The immortals were a rare race. Finally one has been found. I must learn a little about her.' Fluffy thought.  
  
Just as he finished his thoughts Kagome came back into the clearing. She was now wearing a red miko outfit. She started piling the sticks up til there was enough to start a good size fire.''Bell would you please start the fire.'' Kagome asked. ''Yes then we can start the ceremony.'' Bell started the fire then sit down. Kagome turned to find a surprised look on the demon lord's face.''What,'' she asked. ''I was not aware of the fact that you and the cat could talk to each other,'' he answered.  
  
''Yes, well there is alot you don't know about me. Mow I would like to start the ceremony. Again i thank you Lord Sesshoumaru,'' Kagome siad before turning and sitting next to Bell.  
  
Both her and Bell closed their eyes. They then both started glowing a soft blue color. Kagome took out a dagger. She then cut the palm of her hand and then cut Bell's paw. Bell placed her bleeding paw against Kagome's bloody hand. The second they touched a surge of energy went through both of them, sending them apart to crash to the ground. Kagome then started glowing as did Bell. Both were lifted of the ground. Bell's diamond on her forehead was glowing. The symbol then shot a beam of energy at Kagome's forehead. The blue diamond shape appeared on Kagome's forehead. Her fingernails grew longer. She could feel some of Bell's power transfer to her. She could also feel some of her powers go to Bell. They were both then gently set to the ground.  
  
''I feel so tired,'' Kagome said s she sit up. ''Are you allright Bell,'' she asked. ''Yes I'm fine,'' Bell said. Kagome felt very different. Here nails were longer and her vision and hearing had increased somewhat. ''Sleep don't worry. Nothing shall befall you whilst i'm here,'' Fluffy said. ''Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru,''Kagome said as she and Bell fell asleep. 


	7. The meeting and Questions Gallore

"Who are you?'' Kagome asked a woman who looked older than her. She was in a beautiful garden. "I am your mother Trista. I am allowed to speak to you this once. I want you to know how proud of you I am. You have surpassed even Lady Kamina. Please know your father and I love you very much. We sent you to the future for your own good,'' Trista said. The woman had long black hair past her waist. She had on a pure white with gold trimming silk kimono.  
  
''M.m. mother. OH MOM,'' Kagome yelled as she ran up and hugged her. ''Kagome I want you to have this,'' Trista said.She pulled out a bracelet with a locket on it.It was made of pure purple jade. Kagome opened the locket to see a picture of her mom and what must be her dad.''That is Kenji, your father. He was a good man,'' Trista said.''When you wake up this will be with you. Please keep it with you and know you are in our hearts forever. You are strong enough if you mate with a human the child will be immortal. If with a half-breed then the child will be full demon. If with a full demon then the child will also be full demon but your blood will keep it from having the blood lust of a full blooded demon. Follow your heart. It is the one thing thing that never lies to you. Do not fear Lord Sesshoumaru. He greatly respects immortals and will not harm you. Treat him with great respect please,'' she added.  
  
''I will try my best mom. Don't worry. I will always follow my heart. Lord Sesshoumaru has showed nothing to me but kindness. He's protecting my body as we speak now,'' Kagome said. ''Good. Please live well. Be happy and keep safe. Never forget who you are and where you came from,'' Trista said. She was being lifted off the ground and up to the sky. ''Wait mom. Don't go. Come back here please,''Kagome yelled. ''Don't worry Kagome your dad and I love you very much,'' Trista said and then completely dissappeared.''Oh my head,'' Kagome said then collapsed. ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Fluffy(shorter to write) sat there to wait til morning time. He saw a purple jade bracelet with a locket appear. He walked over and opened it. Inside was a picture of a man and woman. 'Probably her parents,' he thought.  
  
'I have the biggest headache alive' Kagome thought as she felt herself awake. She sat up and saw Fluffy against a tree with his eyes closed. He looked very comfortable. She knew he wasn't asleep though.She looked down to see the bracelet on her. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as her eyes were cast upon it. ''Lord Sesshoumaru?'' she asked. ''Yes. What is it?'' he asked. ''May i please just call you Sesshoumaru?'' was her question.  
  
He finally opened his eyes and looked at her with amazement in his eyes. 'Is this the same woman who so openly defied me before? Well she is immortal and strong. I guees i shall allow her.' he thought. "Yes you may call me by my given name, but only if you answer a few of my questions,'' he finally answered.''Thank you very much. I would also like you to know i'm in your debt. Please if you ever need anything from me just ask,''Kagome said. 'What on earth? She just practically pledged her allegiance to me. But what question should i ask first?' Fluffy thought.  
  
"Why is it you left the half-breed and your other traveling companions,'' he asked. ''Well i would never get a chance to fight with Inuyasha around.He calls me weak and useless. I guess he's forgotten how many times I've saved him. I mean the one time you attacked us and took tetsuiga I saved him. If i hadn't shot that arrow and reversed tesuiga's transformation he'd be dead right now. I already miss Sango, Kilala, Kaede, and even Miroku. Shippou the most though. I know it'll be easier to do things my way. That's why I left,'' She answered.  
  
How long have you known Inuyasha and how do you honestly feel about him?'' he asked. '' Well I came out of the well when i was 15. I'm almost 18 now. I'd say two and a half years. It was i who broke the seal and realeased him. he tried to kill me at first to get the shikon no tama. If it weren't for the prayer beads he'd have succeded. I've never really though on how i feel about him. I've never loved him but i trut him on some things. I don't really think of him as a friend but not exactly an enemy either. I mean if kikyou were to ask for my soul he'd probably try to kill me for it,'' she answered.  
  
'' How is it she used your soul to be reborn when you aren't her reincarnation,'' he asked. ''Any soul could have been used I guess. Her memory was from her ashes. It feels kinda strange having a piece of my soul missing. When she stole it thankfully a very, very small part of it was left. I was able to recall most of it. Just in time to. If i hadn't of Inuyasha would be dead by now. Thay claimed to be in love but their trust was to easily broken. Plus kikyou asked him to become the one thing he hated most. Human, Why didn't she just wish to become a half-breed. I mean she fell in love with him being a half-breed. I think she just used him so she could be free of protecting the shikon. So i believe they got what they deserved,'' she said.  
  
"What of this Naraku person? Do you have anything against him?" he asked. "No not really. I'm not saying I like him or anything but I harber no feelings of hate towards him. He has done nothing wrong to me so far.If he attacks me then I will defend myself. I know our paths will cross again someday.The strangest thing happened yesterday. Three demons with jewels shards attacked us. Some kind of tentacle came out of nowhere and killed the demons. Then, it removed the shards. It then handed them to me while a voice said to keep safe. The tentacle looked like Naraku's from the time we first came across one of his dolls. I don't know what to think,'' she answered.  
  
"How were you able to pull tetsuiga out and why have you suddenly dropped the stubborn attitude?" he asked. " I have a thoery on how i pulled it out. Your father made it where no demon could pull it out or touch it and only human could pull it out. Not a mortal human though but an imortal human tough like me. If i so choose, since i pulled it out. i could make it to where you could hold it. Inuyasha can't use it anyway. My sword is almost like the tetsuiga. I've decided to trust you somewhat. I mean you've done nothing to hurt me. After all you are Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands are you not. you deserve respect. I am sorry for all the trouble Inuyasha caused you,'' she answered.  
  
He was about to ask another question when Bell woke up. "How do you fell Bell?'' Kagome asked. "Fine i've got a slight headache though. We should repay Lord Sesshoumaru for his kindness,'' Bell said. "Your right Bell we should," Kagome said. She got up and walked over to Fluffy. "Please let me help" she said as she touched the stub of his arm that had been cut off. She focused her energy and regrowing his arm. She could feel him tense up as her magic flew through her to him. Finally his arm regew. "There,'' she stated. ''Thank you,'' he said.  
  
'Wow. She regrew my arms. I've been to some of the most powerful healers known and none could regrow it. So she's more powerful than I thought. Well since its sunrise I need to get on and patrol my lands. I will give her something incase she runs into another Lord. Yes I have the perfect thing. ''here'' Fluffy said as he pulled out a necklace.''For me Why?'' she said. ''So all know you are under my protection and are welcome in my lands. I have to leave and patrol my lands now,'' with that said he left.Kagome looked closely at the beautiful necklace. It was a pure gold chain with an amethyst colored crescent moon charm.She could feel his aura around it and figured it was enchanted.You'd always be able to feel his prescence on it. She put it on and turned to Bell. ''Where to now?'' she asked Bell. " Let's travel to the North Western Lands,'' Bell said. She got on Bell and they took off with her still wearing the miko outfit.  
  
Naraku had overheard the whole conversation. He'd learned alot about her. 'So she doesn't hate me. That means i've an even bigger chance with her. The North Western Lands are dangerous. There is a huge pack of wolf demons there. Even though she is powerful its still to dangerous. They could easily outnumber her. I must protect her' he thought.  
  
''Kanna. Kagura. Come here,'' Naraku said.''Yes,'' both demon girls said as they appeared. ''Go and find Inuyasha and his group. Do not approach. Keep an eye on them. Now go,'' he said. ''yes, my Lord,'' the girls said and left to do as they were told. Naraku then took off following Kagome.  
  
It was now almost nightfall when and Bell and Kagome stopped to make camp. They were onlmost to their destination. They'd only run into three or four demons and gotten one jewel shard. They heard several rumors about a wolf demon tribe with jewel shards. ''Night Bell.'' "Night Kagome.''  
  
'Good night my Kagome' Naraku thought as he settled down to rest. 


	8. Teaming up

hey people i'm finally updating. My other stories helped me break up my writer's block. Although more reviews would be nice _______________________________________________________________  
  
'I miss Kagome' Sango thought. They were in the Northern Lands.'I can't believe the day after Kagome left Inuyasha got Kikyou to join the group.That thing is gross. Her skin is clammy and cold. Plus she hold's part of my sister's soul.I know Kagome will get it back on her own though. I'd leave but kagome wanted us to stick together so i will.' she thought.  
  
''Breakfast will be ready in a little bit,'' Miroku said. ''Okay,'' Sango said. She was cleaning haraiktsu.Kikyou and Inuyasha were just sitting their doing nothing.''Done,'' Miroku said. He set down a bowl for Kilala and then got Sango her plate and set down beside them. ''What about us,'' Inuyasha said. ''You are capable are you not,'' Miroku said. Inuyasha growled and got Kikyou a bowl and one for himself.They were heading South.Unknown to them Kanna and Kagura were watching them.*******  
  
Naraku woke up before Kagome and Bell. He stopped several attacks and found out about rumors going around. One was that the girl who could see shards is by herself. One of his Saimoyoshi came and told him Inuyasha and his group were headed South. He also learned Kikyou had joined the group. 'It will be interesting to see what happens when Kagome and Kikyou cross paths. It'll be fun to watch and see Inuyasha's expression. He'll be split in two.'Naraku thought. He watched as Kagome and Bell woke up.  
  
''Good morning Bell,''Kagome said.''Good morning Kagome.Wow.Your fingernails are a silver chrome color. They're beautiful.Well today's my turn to hunt,''Bell said. ''Be safe,'' Kagome yelled after her.They had camped near a river. She set out some bathing herbs for her and Bell so after breakfast they could bath. 'I'll wear my blue miko outfit for a while I guess. Might as well wash my red one. I wonder why my nails are a silver chrome color. When the sun hits them they shine. They really are beautiful. i still can't stop thinking if that was Naraku who saved me or not. I could have sworn that was one of his bees I felt last night.' Kagome thought. All she had on was a under yukata. She was washing her clothes. When she was done she put them on a branch to dry. She also got a fire pit ready to cook in.'I don't have to eat as much now' she thought happily.  
  
''I'm back. I got some fish, a rabbit, and a few apples,'' Bell said as she came back into camp. ''Thanks Bell,'' Kagome said. She took the fish and rabbit and skinned and gutted them.''After we eat we're taking a bath.Both of us need one. I brought some bathing herbs. There's enough for a week,'' Kagome said. ''Then let's eat,'' Bell said. They eat everything but two apples. Those were for before bed that night.  
  
''Time to bath,'' Kag said. The water was warm. After a semi-long 15 minute water fight they started cleaning theirselves. After Kag washed herself and her hair she started rubbing some shampoo on Bell. ''That smells good Kagome. It feels good to. I've never had someone shampoo me before,''Bell said. ''Thanks. I put some lavendar in with the herbs. You've never had someone wash you before. Well sorry but I have a thing about cleanliness. Besides now that my nose is more sensitive I don't wanna smell myself. It makes it easier on your nose to. So what demons do you think we'll encounter,''Kag said. ''Yes the lavendar is easy on my nose. I'm glad your my master.There have been some evil immortals before. I feel sorry for the mystics who served them. Must have been hard on them. We're almost there. I smell a lot of wolves and wolf demons. I think they've claimed this as their territory. We'll probably have some trouble. They guard their territory ruthlessly. You and I together are extremely strong but their numbers are great. There are thousands of them,''Bell said. ''I can sense jewel shards also. So those are wolves I smell. Neat. I'll have to learn the difference between smells,''Kag said. ''Yes and quickly. Now let us hurry and leave,'' Bell said. They got out and Kag got dressed.  
  
''Hold on Bell,'' Kag said.''Why,'' Bell asked. Kagome gave her a look that said stay and she took off. Bell looked puzzled but did as her friend/master told her to. Kagome ran to a clearing. She looked around and finally said,''Come out Naraku. I know your there.Please come out,'' she said.Naraku appeared in front of her but without his pelt. ''You called,'' he asked.''Why have you been following me,'' she asked. He just shrugged his shoulders and said,'' Because I want to. Why did you leave Inuyasha.'' he asked. ''Because no matter what he saw me as Kikyou's copy but I'm not even her reincarnation.Naraku will you please join us on out trip to the Northwest. There are too many wolves. I well me and Bell need your help,'' she said looking down at her eyes. ''Very well,'' he said. She smiled andturned to start walking with him following right behind her.  
  
''What's he doing here,'' Bell said when they got back. ''I asked him to help us,'' Kag said. Bell look surprised but said nothing and turned to her large form. Kagome cimbed on and offered her hand to Naraku. He took it and climbed on. They took off at full speed.After one hour stright of flying Kagome tensed up and told Bell to land.  
  
''The wolves are ahead.I smell blood and lots of it.I fell the pull of shards to,'' Kag said.Naraku climbed off Bell but Kag stayed on. They all got in fighting stances. A whirlwind appeared and out came a wolf demon. His pack coming up behind him. Naraku stepped in font of Kag. 


	9. Realizing your true feelings

"Who are you,'' Kagome asked the wolf demon who came out of the wind tunnel. ''I'm Kouga, Leader of the Wolf Demon tribe.''Kouga said. She looked him over and thought he was sorta cute. ''What are you.You don't smell human or demon.''Kouga asked."I am the immortal Kagome daughter of Trista and Kenji. I am bonded to Bell of the mystic cat demon race and this is Naraku. Now hand over the jewel shards you have in your legs and right arm.'' she said with narrowed eyes. Kouga narrowed his eyes also and got into a fighting stance. Before Kouga could attack he was knocked back by Naraku who took the shards.''Leave now or die,'' Naraku said and handed Kagome the three shards.The wolf growled and speed off.Naraku smirked and looked at Kagome to see a suprised look on her face. Her shock soon turned to a smile. ''Thank you very much Naraku. Why is it you gave me the shards?'' she asked. ''They are rightfully yours are they not.Now would you and Bell like to accompany me to my castle to rest.It is not far from here?'' he asked. Kagome nodded her head and climbed on Bell signaling for him to lead the way.  
  
About thirty minutes later they came to a pretty large castle.''Welcome to my home. Follow me.Your room will be next to mine.It is the second largest and Bell's is next to yours. Unless ofcourse you wish for the mystic to stay with you.'' Naraku said.''Thank you Naraku. We will take the rooms offered.Atleast we will get rest then.Would you mind if me and you and Bell went somewhere private to talk. I would like to discuss some things and clear a few up,'' Kag said.Bell was in her arms getting Kagome to scratch her ears.''Very well we will go to the library and I'll have some food brought to us.How does that sound?'' he asked. ''Splendid'' Kag said.  
  
They arrived at the library to find three plates waiting for them.''You treat Bell more human or human-demon form.Why.I mean most don't''Kag asked. ''Well for one I can understand her and second why wouldn't I.'' ''You can understand her?How?'' ''Well with all the demons I'm mde out of some have talked to mystics before,'' he said.They decided to eat then talk.When they were through they went and sat by the fire.Bell was in her large form with Kag curled beside her. Bell wrapped her tails around her master protectively. Naraku smiled a small smile.''Was it you that saved me a few days ago and gave me the shards,'' she asked. ''Yes I was. I also want to give you these.'' he said handing her a package. She took it and looked at it curiously and opened it. Both her and Bell gasped.Out of the bag fell about thirty shards.''How'' Kag whispered. ''The bag had a seal to hide the aura of the jewels.It is rightfully yours and therefore I give it to you and want to help you find it. I do not wish to hurt your friends but I will defend myself,'' he said.She nodded and said,'' Just give Kohaku back and take the wind tunnel away from Miroku and I'm sure they will forgive.Inuyasha doesn't matter. He wants me dead anyway for Kikyou's soul which I don't even have.'' she said.She looked at Naraku to see he was in very deep thought.  
  
''If I give Kohaku back I will have to take the jewel or rather you will and then he will die.I can remove the wind tunnel,''he said.''Wrong.I'll use my purifying powers to heal him as soon as you remove the shard.He will have no memory of what he's done. Thank you Naraku,'' Kag said.She then got up and hugged Naraku.He surprised her by pulling her into his lap.He leaned his head on her shoulder and said,''We need to talk privately.I'll have an escort take Bell to her room,'' he said.Kag nodded her head and a servant appeared and Bell followed after giving the pair one last look.  
  
Kag stayed in his lap and they sat their in a comfortable silence for a wihle watching the sun set out the window.Kagome snuggled deeper into Naraku's form trying in vain to keep the night cold away.Naraku sensing her coldness wrapped his oversized sleeves around her and the fire in the fireplace grew.''Better,'' he asked. She nodded and looked up.He smiled at her and she put her head back on his chest. For some reason she felt safe and sound there.  
  
'What's wrong with me.I'm sitting in Naraku's lap.The evil Naraku.But for some reason I know he won't hurt me.I can't explain it it's just as if I know he won't.Am I actually starting to fall for him.I could be.I mean who couldn't fall in love with him. He's totally hot,strong,in a twisted sense caring, and he can just be so romantic like he's being now. He's tried to kill me before but so did Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Were like the best friends ever except Inuyasha.He's to hung up on Kikyou to really have a life anyways.Naraku has been so kind lately.He even gave me the jewel shards. What am I to do with the jewel though.I have three- fourths of it already.Maybe just maybe I'll let Naraku be a full demon but only if he proves worthy.If he keeps acting this way I'll have no choice ,well technically I will but I'll defiantly fall in love with him.Should I let him know.Not yet.I won't.I'll just wait and see.Suddenly I fell so tired from all of that travelling today.' she thought and then fell asleep. Her hands were latched onto Naraku's shirt tightly.  
  
Naraku looked down at the sleeping girl and found her attached to him.He moved a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled.'What have you done to me Kagome. I've even given you the jewel back.You're the only one I'd do that for.Maybe you'll give it to me if you fall in love with me since you'd have a longer life.You look so sweet.Now how am i going to get you to your bed with you clinging to me.Guess we'll just have to sleep together.Just please don't smack me when you wake up.It's your fault you won't let go.Well i'm tired so guess we better get going' he thought. He then got up and carried both of them to her room.As he thought she wouldn't let go and he ended up with her in his lap.  
  
He pulled the covers over them and kissed her on the forehead.''Goodnight my love,''he said.She snuggled in closer and Naraku concentrated on her scent of Lavendar and listened to her breathing.He soon drifted off to sleep. _______________________________________________________________  
  
so what did ya'll think.I know maybe a little to quick but since i'm hardly getting any reviews what do you expect.Please leave me some more reviews.I'm getting discouragd here.If you have a story tell me and i'll be glad to read and review on it. Oh and if you have any ideas then please tell me. 


	10. Admittince of Love

Yes.Finally I'm updating.I know its not that good but no reviews means less of a plot.*trying not to cry*PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Vicfan-sorry but this is a nar/kag story.Read my other story I am what I am for a sess/kag.nar will die in that one.  
  
DemonLady1-here's my update  
  
Firebeauty-thanks so much for letting me know.I guess I did a good job huh. You should read my Love Forgives All for another nar/kag story.  
  
ANGRY and slightly happy-I'm sorry you don't like my story and you say I'm going to fast but I was hardly getting any reviews so I was just trying to hurry and finish. Thanks for your review.I like when someone tells me what they don't like so I can fix it.  
  
Rosemary-Thank you.I try to describe everything to give good mental pics.  
  
Higurashi Kagome-thanks for reviewing but I'm having difficulty coming up with a good summary.  
  
Yura Of The Hair-Hey thanks for reviewing.Hope you do so soon enough again.  
  
Sailor Galaxia-Thanks for being my first reviewer.Kagome decided not to go home anymore becaus whats the point.She's failing school and she'll live long enough to see her friends again anyways.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING now on with the story _______________________________________________________________  
Kagome woke up to feel something soft and warm next to her.She opened her eyes to see herself hugging Naraku.She felt herself turn red with embarrasement. She decided to get up quietly.She lifted herself up but felt his arm tighten his hold on her and a low chuckle.She turned to find eyes full of amusement looking at her. ''Trying to get away now after keeping me here all night.As I recall you held onto my shirt and wouldn't let me go last night when you fell asleep in my arms,'' Naraku said with huge amusement showing in his voice and eyes along with a hint of playfullness.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him when she heard the playfullness.''Oh really well I didn't want to wake you up.You looked to peaceful.Besides I would like a bath and something to eat.I want to see Bell to.We always take our baths together,'' she said. She is to the left and my room is to the right.The hotsprings are down the hallway to the right.Use Bell to find the dining room,''He said getting up to go to his room.She got up and went to Bell's room to find her feline friend in small form asleep in the middle of a large bed.''Bell its time to wake up,'' she said.The cat awoke and stretched.''Let's go take a bath,''Kagome said picking Bell up.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong.I can tell you feel confused.Does it have to do with Naraku,''Bell asked.They were now in the hotsprings.''Yes Bell it does.It seems as if I'm developing feelings for him.But can he love me.I'll die before him though since hes a half-breed and i'm immortal,''Kag said.''Not if you use the jewel.It won't be an unpure wish.I mean you only wish to stay with the man you love right?''Bell said.Kag nodded her head and said,''I guess your right.At breakfast I'll ask him for his help to finish collecting the shards.'' Bell nodded her head in agreemant.They got out and Bell used her nose to find Naraku.He was sitting at a beautiful wooden table with an assortment of foods.He had on a completely balack silk kimono with a blood red obi.Naraku looked at Kagome who had on her pure white with inrticate gold,silver and lavendar design kimono with matching sandles that Miroku had given her.They all nodded their heads in greeting and Naraku told them where to sit.Kagome was to his right and Bell was in her lap.  
  
They were halfway through and Kagome decided to ask the question."Naraku, will you help Bell and I find the rest of the jewel?''She asked.He smiled and said,'' I would be delighted to help you.What will you do once the jewel is done since you are the guardian?''he asked.Kagome blushed and looked down.''I was gonna let my hopefully future mate use it.I just don't know if he wants to or not yet,'' she said. "Why don't we go to the library and talk privately.I can have a servant show Bell the gardens.'' he said.Kag nooded and a servant came to get Bell.She left and Kagome and Naraku stood to go to the library.  
  
They were now seated across from each other in front of the fire place looking at each other.''Now tell me Kagome who is the one you wish to give the jewel to?''asked Naraku.''The man I want to give it to is a deep down kind man.He's evil yes but not all the time.I still love him.He has long black hair and has tried to kill me before but so have most of my friends.He is a hanyou and is sitting in front of me.I love you Naraku.I want yo......'' she was cut off by Narku pushing her down and crushing her with his lips.When she was almost out of air he raised his head and said,''I love you to Kagome.Be my mate?'' he asked.When she nodded his lips touched hers again. He wanted more and she wasn't going to stop him.She felt him cast a barrier around the library so they could have piece.Outside a feline smiled.Her job had been done.She knew her master was happy and now she had another master. 'Looks like I won't be sharing a bath with her every day' Bell thought then went on playing with the butterflies. _______________________________________________________________  
so what do ya'll think.Please review.My story is almost done.Next chapter might be last that is if i make it really long.What do ya'll prefer one last long one or 2 or 3 more ones this long. its really up to yall. please read and review my other stories. I'm trying to come up with a really good ending but i'm having difficulty.My other stories will be updated soon.Ja Ne REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!If anyone wants to use any of my stories on their sites please e-mail me first. Your welcome to any and all stories of mine. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yeah here are two awesome Naraku and Kagome shrines (Into the Spider's Nest:A Naraku and Kagome shrine.) and (Illicit Love:A Naraku and Kagome shrine) They are the best Naraku and Kagome sites I know of.If you know any leave me the site addresses in your review.I'll post if for everyone to see if I like it. 


	11. Tears and preperation for battle

Sango and Miroku were on Kilala following behind Inuyasha with Kikyou on his back.They were tracking another shard.Inuyasha had been acting wierd lately.His sword hadn't been transforming for him lately.He lost his temper very easily and not even Kikyou could stop him.Sango looked up toward the sky thinking about her sister. 'Kag-chan.Where are you.We all miss you.Even Inuyasha but his pride won't admit it.How I wonder where you are and what your up to.Are you traveling with someone else or all by yourself.' she sighed looking ahead.  
  
Miroku was also thinking of his long lost friend.'I wonder how you are Kagome. Have you meet new traveling companions or are you alone.Please be safe.I hate traveling with this corpse.As a priest I should put her to rest and give Lady Kagome back what is rightfully hers.Inuyasha doesn't even know how strong Kagome is.She could beat Naraku if she wanted.Why didn't she last time.I could feel her holding back.The first time I meet her i felt extreme power on her.I hope we meet again.For everyone's sake.' he thought while looking ahead at Inu and Kik.Now was not the time to e thinking sad thoughts the demons were now.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and let Kikyou down.Without his usual asking where the jewel was he charged straight through the demon.He didn't even pick up the jewel shard that fell to the ground.He turned around and looked straight at the group including Kikyou.They all gasped.Even Kikyou took a step back.In front of them was a full demon Inuyasha.There was no way to turn him back.They watched as tetsuiga glowed trying to push his blood back but Inuyasha just picked the sword out of his tie and threw it down.He charged killing Kikyou and then turned to the group.Kilala took them up and out of range.Inuyasha couldn't fly.Sango urged the cat forward at full speed.Both her and Miroku held on for dear life.  
  
''We have to find Kag-chan.She's the only one who can turn him back.But where can she be at Miroku,''Sango said.This past few days they had been getting very very close.''I don't know but your right,'' he said.''Kilala smell out Kagome,'' Sango said.The cat demon stopped and stated smelling around.Kilala stopped and let out a huge roar.It lasted for about a minute and her two passengers had to cover thier ears. When she stopped another huge howl meet their ears from off in the distance.''That was Bell,'' Sango said.Kilala nodded and took off. ______________  
  
Kagome and Naraku were eating breakfast.Bell was outside playing.Kagome now had a bite mark on her neck.It showed she was Naraku's mate.They both looked up when they heard Bell let out a ferocious roar.They undestood what she was saying. ''Over here'' she roared.Kag and Nar took off to the garden.''Bell what was the meaning of that,''Kag said.''Kilala called out to me.They need your help.We must hurry if you do not wish for them to know your mated.''Bell said.Kag nodded and climbed on a now large Bell.She turned to Naraku and said,''Let me take Kohaku and have Kagura and Kanna follow me just in case.'' she said.He nodded his head and Kohaku came getting on with her.Naraku summoned Kanna and Kagura. ''Follow at a distance and do not let your presence be known.Do as Kagome says or else.If something goes horribly wrong get me immediatly.Protect my mate with your life,'' he told them.They bowed and stood facing Kagome so they could follow her.  
  
'This kind hearted miko is Naraku's mate.aybe she can free from his bond.I will follow Kagome's order then but I won't be a slave.' Kagura thought following a safe distance behind with Kanna and her on her feather.  
  
Kagome was earging Bell faster.She looked down at Kohaku.He didn't remeber killing his family hisself.He knew they were dead and that his sister was alive.He had thought that Kag and Nar had found him and taken care of him.He was know being taken back to his sister.He could hardly wait.Kagome could feel his anticipation and smiled.She wanted to see her friends and go get her adopted son.She was worried though.Why would her friends call her.They must be in huge trouble.She decided to send a message to Kagura using mind link.'Kagura this is me Kagome.Use the wind to help push us along further.We must hurry' There was no answer but the wind sped up pushing them along further.  
  
Kagome could faintly see her fireiends on top of Kilal coming into view.'Stop the wind' Kagome sent a mental thought to Kagura and the wind stopped.Kilala went toward the ground and she did the same.She got off Bell and instantly knew something was wrong.Kohaku stayed behind her.her friends had small wounds on them.''What happened and where's Inuaysha,'' she asked.Sango spoke up. ''Ever since you left his temper has been really short.He has transformed into full demon several times.Now he is full demon with no way to change him back.He killed Kikyou and came after us.He threw tetsuiga down and dissapeared.We need your help to find and sub......''Sango stopped as she looked behind Kagome.Miroku looked to see what it was and was surprised.Kagome just smiled and moved so as to allow Sango and Kohaku to embrace.Sango had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Kohaku and looked up toward kagome.''He doesn't remember how his family was killed.He just remebers going out on his first mission.My mate and I have been taking care of him.We found him wounded and lost in the woods,'' she said winking at Sango who smiled.Her smile then faded.''Who is your mate?''Sango asked.  
  
Before Kagome could answer trees to their left shattered.Their stood a full demon Inuyasha covered in human blood.''Inuyasha your covered in blood of the innicents you've killed.How could you,'' Kagome said.Inuyasha looked right at her.''You are mine yet you let the bastard touch you.He will die and you will be punished.''he said. Everyone looked shocked.Kagome wouldn't be able to fight by herself and Kilala was still tired from carrying them as well as Bell.Before Inuyasha's claws could reach Kagome they heard a shout.''Dead Soul Leaves'' Inuyasha was thrown back. Sango,Miroku, and Kilala looked on amazed as Kagura and Kanna landed one on each side of Kagome. ''What the hell is going on here?''Miroku and Sango said at the same time. ____________________________________________________________ well thier goes another chapter.What do ya'll think.well hurry and review and give me hints for a new story.Ja ne. READ AND REVIEW ALL CHAPTERS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The end and a new beggining

alright next chapter here. Thanks for all the reviews i've gotten _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango and Miroku stood looking at the two incarnations of Naraku.Had they just saved Kagome and are they standing protectively by Kagome was what was running through both of their minds.''Inuyasha.Stop this madness or I'll be forced to stop you,''Kag's voice said cutting through the thick silence.Inuyasha raised up off the ground.His eyes red.''You are mine.How dare you mate with that bastard Naraku,'' Inu said catching Sango and Miroku off guard.''Kohaku,''Kag said holding out her hand.He knew what she meant.Sango watched as her little brother raised his chain weapon and hurl it at Kagome who caught it easy and wrapped the end of the chain to her hand.She narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting position.She had to do it or everyone could die.''Please stop Inuyasha.I don't wanna do this.Please,''she said once more.She didn't wanna do this.Seeing he couldn't be reasoned with she crouched into a fighting stance and threw the sickle and Inuyasha dodged.She jumped back dodging his claws.''Kagura,go get Naraku now,''Kagome said dodging another attack.Sango and Miroku were just looking on.They didn't know what to do.They wanted to help but couldn't help but wonder if what Inuyasha said was true about Kagome mating Naraku.  
  
''Kohaku is Kagome mated to Naraku,''Sango asked her younger brother.''Uh huh.He's very nice to me.They're like my parents almost.Both of them were very kind to me,''Kohaku said.Sango and Miroku both looked at Kagome thinking the same thing.'Has Naraku truly changed.We must help Kagome.'They both jumped and Inuyasha knocking him back.Before they could attack again a tentacle came from behind and knocked Inuyasha back.They turned to see an extremely mad Naraku.His eyes were pure red.He had one black stripe on eack cheek and a black star on his forehead with a blue diamond behind it.They looked at Kagome to see she now had the same markings.In front of them was a full demon Naraku but how.The jewel still hung around Kagome's neck.They could tell she was just as confused as they were by the look on her face.Out of nowhere Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and run his claws clean through her stomach.Everyone was shocked.Naraku's aura built up and he sped to Inuyasha who looked beyond surprised.Everyone watched Inuyasha's head roll.They watched as tears came to Naraku's eyes.''Kagome please be allright,''he said just to where everyone could hear as he moved her head to his lap.She opened her eyes and brought her hand up to his his,''How,''she said obviously asking how he became demon.''My worry for you overran all senses and somehow I felt it go through me,''He said smiling down at her.She smiled and said,''Take me back to rest.Ask the others to come.Kilala and Kagura can carry them.Tell Bell to go for Shipphou,''She said closing her eyes and entering a light sleep.He did as they said and waited till Bell was out of sight before going towards his and Kagome's home.  
  
When they arrived they were shown their rooms and Kagome's room was turned into a room for Shipphou who had already arrived.At first it took a lot to calm him down but pretty soon he was fine.They were now all at the table eating.No one but the healer was allowed into Kagome's room.Not even Naraku.The tetsuiga which they had found on the way back was right outside the door.After supper they went to the library close to the fire place to talk.Sango had asked Kohaku to go to the nearest village to pick up some things.She and Miroku wanted to question Naraku.As soon as they sit down the questions were asked.  
  
''What happened to you?Why have you changed or is this another one of your tricks?''Sango said.''I have truly changed whether you believe it or not.The reason why is because of Kagome.The love for her changed me in ways I never thought possible,''Naraku answered.''Yes Lady Kagome does have a way to change people and for the better,''Miroku commented.Sango nodded her head in agreement.''I know you do not trust me right now and I do not expect you to but believe this.I will never let harm befall Kagome.Sango the demon exterminator and Miroku the monk the land you are on now and all around between the mountains is my land.I wish to offer you some land and wish to make you a minor lord Miroku with Sango as a high rank Lady.''Naraku said.Both looked at him surprised.They never expected this.''Should you except this offer you will have safe passage to and fro from here to visit Kagome.Kohaku when of age will also be given land to rule over.Until then Sango will you watch over a little extra.If you and Miroku get married your lands will combine.I will also send a few guards to help if you'd like,''Naraku added.If they were shocked a minute ago they were having heart attacks now.Sango was the first to speak.''We would be honored Naraku.You have guessed right Miroku and I wish to marry but we haven' told kagome yet,'' just as she got through she heard a scream "SANGO!!!''. A minute later a fully awake Kagome was through the door. Naraku was instantly by her side.he brought her over.''Why didn't you tell me this,''Kgome said in a whiny voice.''Sorry Kag-chan but we just decided on it before Inuyasha attacked,'' Sango replied.Before she could say something else she was tackled by Kagome to the ground in a huge hug.''Finally,you two admit your love.So did Naraku make his offer yet,''said Kagome getting up and going to sit back with Naraku.Sango and them shook their heads yes.  
  
''How are you feeling dear,''Naraku asked Kagome.''Just fine.I only needed a little rest.Where is Shipphou at?''she asked."He's asleep and before you ask yes,''Naraku said.She gave him the biggest hug and kissed him straight on the lips.A squek made them part.Kagome looked over to see Shipphou in the doorway.In less than a second he was in her arms crying tears of relief and joy.She could tell he had become stronger and maybe half an inch taller.''How are you my son,''she asked.He looked at her with big hopeful eyes and se nodded yes.More tears of joy came to surface.''Does this mean Naraku is my daddy?''he asked eyeing Naraku.''Yes and he's offered Sango and Miroku(you already know this),''she said.The young fox turned to Naraku and walked around him on all four smelling him.Naraku's eyes followed him.Suddenly Shipphou jumped and hugged Naraku and curled up on his shoulder. Everyone smiled.As they all turned to look at a setting sun they had no idea what was in store for them in the future but a time of peace had begun.It was a time to start over for everyone. 


End file.
